


love: now streaming

by thisismelodrama



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actor Ben Solo, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Bisexual Ben Solo, Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Epistolary, F/M, Rey runs First Order Video aka Prime Video, Textfic, she's thirsty, social media manager Rey, thirsty tweets by his stans (inspired by my friends on stan twitter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismelodrama/pseuds/thisismelodrama
Summary: Rey Johnson is the social media manager of First Order Video, and prides herself on her thirst tweets about her favorite actor, Ben Solo. What happens when he joins Twitter and asks for her to stop?EDITING.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics





	love: now streaming

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Lena (@bensoloswhore on Twitter) for the beautiful cover!
> 
> Also, please let me know if there's not any pic loading for you, so I can fix it. And don't forget to leave comments and kudos, please <3
> 
> Tags will be updated as the story goes, but any other content warning will be mentioned on the chapter notes!

👩🏻💻 **First Order Video profile and the stan twitter account of the person who runs it:**

**👩🏻💻 the we’re gay, keep scrolling squad (part 1):**

**  
  
**

**👩🏻💻 the we’re gay, keep scrolling squad (part 2):**

**  
  
**

**👩🏻💻 ben solo’s personal stans:**

**  
**

**👩🏻💻 ben solo’s crazy, horny stans:**

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/foIkIxre)!


End file.
